dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hell's Flash
& or & & |class=Ray Gun/Energy Wave |similar='Arm Cannon Dragon Ball Blast Hell's Storm Mega Energy Bomb Super Dodon Wave' }} is an Energy Wave used by Android 16. Overview Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes half of each forearms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining portions of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge, before Android 16 shouts "Hell Flash!!" while igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. Usage Android 16 uses this attack during his fight against Cell in his Imperfect form. After punching Cell with his Rocket Punch, Android 16 proceeds to punch Cell to the ground, following by throwing him deeper into the ground. Then, Android 16 fires his Hell's Flash attack, creating a huge shockwave around the entire island they fought on. However, Cell manages to survive the massive attack and moves underground to where Android 17 is watching in shock, and absorbs him, much to Android 16's and Android 18's surprise. Variations *'DUAL Hell Flash' - A two person team attack variation that appears as Android 16's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. Android 16 develops this technique instead of upgrading himself after concluding it would be better for him and the Future Warrior to focus on coordinating their attacks together. Like the normal variation Android 16, removed hands and uses his hidden blaster cannons to fire the technique while the Future Warrior and other Time Patrollers simply fire it from their hands. *'Hell Flash Maximum Output' - A fully powered version used by the reconstructed Android 16 in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Also appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions under the name Full Power Hell Flash which is used by Android 16, Android 1617, Android 33, Android 55, and Perfect 16. Video Game Appearances Hell's Flash appears as Android 16's ultimate attack in the ''Butōden'' series (in this game series, he also uses a similar sphere attack called Mega Energy Bomb), Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, the ''Budokai'' series, and Super Dragon Ball Z. It is one of Android 16's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Android 16 has two versions of this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit: one where only uses the energy blast (called Hell's Beam in Burst Limit), and the other one where he uses the rush attack he used against Cell before firing the Hell's Beam (his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, called Meteo Hell Flash Combo). He also has several versions of the move in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, he fires the energy wave from one hand only. In the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Android 16 performs the Hell's Flash when he is summoned as a support-type character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Hell Flash and appears as one of Android 16's Ultimate Skills. It is also used by his counterpart Future Android 16 in the main story and in certain parallel quests. In Xenoverse 2, only the finishing blast is performed when using the Ultimate Skill is used, as the throw portion of the attack acts as Android 16's standard grab/throw. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can learn this Ultimate Skill by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Android 16's Training. Unlike Android 16 and Future Android 16, the Future Warrior simply fires the attack from their hands, due to them lacking detachable hands and arm cannons like 16. After finishing the attack they will dust off their hands. After the 1.09.00 Update, once the Future Warrior has achieved maximum friendship with Android 16, they can learn his Dual Ultimate Skill, DUAL Hell Flash. Android 16 tells them while he believes it is unnecessary to obtain excessive power, he realizes that one must be strong to protect something and thus it is very important they train everyday and be ready to fight. He wonders if he should get a bit of an upgrade for his energy core, before deciding it would make more sense for him to focus on coordinating his attacks with the Future Warrior's before asking if they will accompany him in his training so they can work on their attacks together (despite this there is no actual training mission as he teaches them the technique automatically after this). DUAL Hell Flash can be performed together with Android 16 or Time Patroller NPC. Android 16 (via his custom skillset) can initiate it with the Future Warrior, other Time Patroller NPCs, or when teamed up with himself. This team attack is far easier to land than the normal version. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it once again appears under the name Hell Flash and is a learnable Special Move for Android 16, Android 1617, and Perfect 16 as well as Android 33 and Android 55. There is also a stronger version called Full Power Hell Flash. Hell Flash and Full Power Hell Flash are depicted as an Energy Wave and lacks the grapple throw rush portion of the technique and the energy wave is fired straight forward instead of downward. Additionally the fist removal and firing of the energy wave is concealed as the camera shifts behind the user looking over their shoulder. The energy wave is also depicted as green for both versions. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it again appears under the name Hell Flash and is one of Android 16's Super Attacks which consumes one Ki gauge and can be performed on the ground or the air. Android 16 can also perform a full powered variant called Hell Flash Maximum Output as one of his Meteor Attacks. Hell Flash Maximum Output consumes three ki gauges though it can only be performed on the ground and Android 16 initiates it by grabbing the opponent then slamming them into the ground before firing the Hell Flash at maximum power. When performed as part of 16's Medium Z Combo, 16 uses his Dynamite Driver technique to grab the opponent and slam them into the ground then fires his Hell Flash at the end of the combo (as long as 16 has one ki gauge), though it lacks the power of Hell Flash Maximum Output. Trivia *This attack is called the Inferno Blast (to avoid religious references) in the English manga, while Android 16 only says the command "Blasters Fire!" to use it in the English anime. Ironically Inferno is a common euphemism for Hell. In the Spanish Dub, it is called Sonic Arm. In the censored cut of Dragon Ball Z Kai, 16 names the attack Burning Flash. *In Xenoverse 2, if the Saiyan Future Warrior is wearing an accessory that covers the head (such as a Hat) an uses Hell Flash while in their Super Saiyan 3 form (which normally removes said accessories during the transformation), a glitch will cause the accessory to reappear after the attack is finished, though only visually as the game will still act as if they are transformed (as the Super Saiyan 3 transformation's aura and stat boosts are still present). This glitch is only visual and temporary (as it can be undone by reverting to base and then transforming back into a Super Saiyan 3). Gallery References ru:Адовая Вспышка Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Weapons Category:Guns